


ART: Did You Come For Me Too?

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Drug Use, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, M/M, sad Shezza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Sherlock in the drug den, no added plot or anything... </p><p>Okay so I more or less needlessly tagged M/M just in case you guys agree with me on the fact that Sherlock is a very sad, gay consulting detective hopelessly pining after Jawn, and he used the "undercover" thing as an excuse to get high and forget about the whole "wedding, sex holiday and baby" thing for a while. </p><p>(All of these slashy things are not present on art unless I am much, much better at painting facial expressions than I ever thought, though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Did You Come For Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/148860982653/shezza)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/140521/140521_original.jpg)


End file.
